


temptation

by thorkidumpster



Category: Thor (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - Human, Alternate Universe - Teenagers, Bathroom Sex, Boys in Skirts, Crossdressing, Horny Teenagers, Lace Panties, M/M, Public Blow Jobs, Sexting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-11
Updated: 2017-11-11
Packaged: 2019-02-01 00:12:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,104
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12693051
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thorkidumpster/pseuds/thorkidumpster
Summary: it starts with loki walking into class wearing a skirt and ends with a messy blowjob in a bathroom stall -- and thor certainly isn't complaining.





	temptation

**Author's Note:**

> thank you so much to sonia for helping me with this fic :) if you don't already, you should give her a follow (fourletterwordsstartingwithl.tumblr.com) because she makes some absolutely beautiful gif sets and edits.

 

* * *

 

Thor—well, see, he doesn't like to use the word 'love'. He and Loki have been neighbors since they were six, and boyfriends since about four months ago when Loki tackled him after a football game and tried to suck his organs out through his dick. And Thor, he—deeply cares for Loki.

Maybe not, you know, 'loves' him, but he certainly loves Loki's mouth. And his ass. And his tight body. And how his nose crinkles when he laughs, and the way his eyes go soft when something small and furry is in his general vicinity. Thor certainly wouldn't mind spending another four months with him.

Okay, the point is—Thor kindasortareallyfuckingcares about Loki, but he also hates him, too.

Like now.

Like right now, with Loki flouncing into first period wearing—wearing—

“Loki Laffyton!” Their government and economics teacher, Fury, looks like he's very near a premature death via stroke. “What in the hell—?”

The class titters; it's not immediately discernible if it's because their teacher just swore, or if it's because Loki Laffyton just strutted into class, announced by the late bell, wearing the girl's uniform.

One cheeky asshole—that Thor vows to find and turn into pulp—whistles.

Loki cocks his hip. “Yes, Mister Fury?”

“That. That.” A vein pulses dangerously in Fury's temple. Those two have been at odds for four years now. Leave it up to Loki to piss off a senior-level teacher while still a freshman. Fury jabs a finger. “That is not appropriate.”

Loki puts on an entirely staged air of confusion. “I... don't understand, Mister Fury. The school rules make it very clear that every student must be wearing their uniform while on school property—”

“Laffyton...”

“—but it doesn't specify which gender wears what.” Loki smooths out the front of his skirt and Thor's mouth dries up faster than a carcass in the desert. There's a flash of Loki's bulge before the pleats in the skirt settle back over it. “And if you measure, Sir, I think you'll find my skirt is the appropriate length.”

Only fucking barely. Several inches of long, naked—did Loki shave? Wax?—thigh are exposed, but the rest of his calves and knees are swathed in black socks. Thor's brain almost can't comprehend exactly what he's looking at.

Fury isn't the only one fighting off a stroke.

“We'll see,” Fury snarls. “To the principal. Now!”

Loki shrugs, like he honestly couldn't care, and flounces right back out, skirt swishing. Thor just stares at the empty space where Loki was. As do several other boys and a few of the girls.

Then, all at once, like a dam breaking, a flood of whispers washes over the room and doesn't quiet, no matter how many kids Fury sends to the principal after Loki.

 

– – –

 

By second period, the whole school knows.

“Jesus fuck, Thor,” Fandral sighs wistfully. He should be helping Thor mix up their chemistry work, but instead reclines in his seat, a vague, dreamy look on his face. “I would hold onto Loki today.”

“Quit thinking about him,” Thor snaps. “Or I'll pound you into the turf at practice.”

Fandral gives him a completely unrepentant grin. “Oh, come on. Let a man dream.”

“I'll murder you, I swear to god.”

“About Loki's legs, oh my god. Who would've thought weird little Loki would've—”

Thor slams his fist into the table and shoves Fandral right off his chair. “Out of fucking bounds. Don't you call Loki weird, you—”

Mister Stark's head bounces up from its resting place on the desk. “Wazzat? Is someone fighting in my class?”

“No,” Fandral says, infuriatingly cheerful. “I just fell out of my chair.”

“Oh,” Stark says, looking put-out. “Well. Then. Okay. Quantum physics, first we're going to—”

One girl pipes up without bothering to raise her hand. “Mister Stark, this is Chem II.”

Their teacher blinks hard, then snatches up and drains his coffee mug in one go. “What can I say, you're all intelligent looking kids. Chem II, the stepping stone, next week—physics. It all ties together, just learn the basics, move on, easy enough.”

Thor plants his head on his desk.

Fandral gives his back a sympathetic pat. “Sorry, man. No offense meant.”

Thor just grunts, then jolts as his phone buzzes in his pants. Carefully, with one eye on Stark, now animatedly talking about theoretical something or the other, Thor checks the text.

_meet me in the bathroom in hall e, second floor_

Hall E? Hall E was all the way across the goddamned building—

“Yes?” Stark says to him.

Thor blinks, and takes note of his hand stretched up high into the air. _He_ certainly didn't tell it to do that. It must've been the brain currently operating in his pants. “Um. Can I use the bathroom?”

“Go, go.” Stark tosses him the hallway pass and Thor's out like a shot.

As he turns out of the classroom, his phone buzzes again and Thor's knees go weak; it's a picture of Loki angled chest down, his hard cock poking out from under his skirt. There's one word attached: _hurry_

So Thor hustles and sprints down the hallway like his ass is on fire.

Or, more accurately, like his boyfriend just sent him an invitation to have sex.

 

– – –

 

Thor nearly kicks in the bathroom door. He's panting, sweaty, and fucking horny. His eyes scan the bathroom—empty. “Loki?” Thor says.

“Here!” Comes Loki's voice, sing-song, from the last stall.

As he stomps to the end off the bathroom, Thor realizes the genius of Loki's plan—this is the only bathroom in the school where the stalls reach the ground. When he approaches, the vomit-green stall unlatches and hangings open, tantalizing.

Gulping, dick throbbing in his pants, Thor pushes it open and moans, loud and lurid, at the sight of his boyfriend.

Loki smirks, lifting the hem of his skirt. “Do you like it?” He asks innocently, batting his black eyelashes.

Up close, it's... it's...

Thor grabs Loki by the arm and slams his chest to the stall wall, covering his boyfriend's body with his own. The scent of perfume, fruity and bubbly, fills his nose. “Fuck!” Thor hisses.

Loki just laughs, pushing out his plump ass. “I knew you would,” he says, smug.

Thor gropes at Loki's thighs, at the warm, naked skin. He pulls himself off and Loki responds by bending further, displaying more of his ass. Under the skirt, Thor spies something lacy.

“No,” Thor says, hardly believing his eyes.

“Yes,” Loki hums. “I dunno how many people saw... my skirt kept lifting up...”

It can't be—but it is, Thor discovers as he shoves the skirt up. Loki's wearing the tiniest, laciest pair of panties he's ever seen. The fabric stretches tight over the swell of Loki's balls and his cock flops out, unrepentant.

The panties are white, the pretty, sweet color of virgins and innocence and the irony would make Thor snort if it weren't so fucking hot.

“Let me see,” Thor rasps.

Loki giggles, a high, coquettish sound, entirely put on but it drives a spike of heat into Thor's belly. “Okayyy...” Loki turns slowly, lifting the pleats of his skirt in a shy, almost intimidated manner, but his eyes are sparkling devilishly.

He is... he is so...

It's not until the hard tile hits Thor's knees that he realizes he's dropped down to the floor. He wants to _taste_ Loki's cock in those panties, wants to feel the lace on his tongue. Loki purrs at the sight. His skirt dips back down to partially cover him as he winds the fingers of one hand into Thor's hair.

“Go on,” he says, licking his lips. His voice has dropped back to its usual low pitch. “Suck it.”

Thor shoves the skirt back up and does just that, letting his tongue loll out as he mouths at the lace, growing damp with his spit and Loki's pre-come. It's salty, bitter, rough on his tongue and Thor feels like he might float away.

Loki urges his head forward more. “Suck my cock, Thor,” he commands, breathless.

Too high on the rush of hormones and blood, Thor doesn't argue—he will later, when he fucks Loki until he's crying, begging for mercy, but for now, Thor loops his thumb under the lace panties and tugs them down. Loki's cock, which had nearly been bursting out of the seams, bounces as it's freed.

With no time to waste—he wants this in his mouth _now_ —Thor closes his lips around the burning head of Loki's cock and sucks with the same eagerness Loki had all those months ago. He slides down, taking the cock inch by inch, loving the thickness of it on his tongue. But Thor has always loved everything about sucking his boyfriend's dick—including how it forces Loki to _be still_ and, if only for a few minutes, turns off that scheming mind.

And sure enough, as Thor glances up, he sees that Loki's eyes have already gone glassy. The fingers of one hand, bunched up tight around the hem of his skirt, are trembling. Loki's head falls back against the stall and he moans, low and deep in his chest.

Thor loses himself to the familiar, intoxicating rhythm of sucking dick. But Loki is greedy, pushing both Thor's head and his own hips, fucking his mouth with relish.

Then the bathroom door clatters open and Thor nearly bites down in surprise. The blood drains from his face and his heart drops to roughly his stomach, until he realizes they haven't been caught—not yet—and the person is just a kid that needs to piss.

Both boys listen, frozen like rabbits, as the sound of a zipper cuts the air and the splattering of piss on the urinal follows.

Loki's hand presses harder and Thor's throat opens for his cock. Loki holds eye contact, nostrils flaring, as he slowly resumes fucking Thor's mouth. Panic builds—does he want to get caught?!—but the dumb teenage sex drive is in full control, and instead, Thor is even more turned on. He's sucking his boy's dick right here in public, and that kid could find out at any moment.

The soft sounds of dick sucking fill Thor's ears, thunderous to him; the wet sliding of skin, the gentle suction breaks—each heart-stoppingly loud; and Loki's hand, a constant pressure, forcing him to take more, deeper, as Loki stares down at him, a fine sheen of sweat gathering on his forehead and his eyes half-closed, drunk.

With a grunt, the kid finishes his piss, zips up, and leaves without washing his hands.

Loki exhales hard. “Thor,” he whispers, the grip on his hair tightening. That's all the warning Thor gets before the salty, bitter taste of semen explodes onto his tongue and Thor gags slightly from it as the jizz slides down his throat.

“You could've fucking warned me,” Thor grumbles, but Loki just shrugs, unrepentant. As Loki's fingers unwind from his hair—the asshole, he's going to be walking around with dick-sucking hair for the rest of the day—Thor readjusts himself. “Now me,” he orders with all the impudence of a horny teenager.

“There's no time,” Loki says, and right on his cue, the bell for the end of class rings. “Wait, wait, wait—” Loki soothes. He draws Thor up by his shoulders, then fists his shirt, pulling him closer. Loki brings his lips just to Thor's—he can smell the sweet perfume and the minty candy Loki must've sucked on at some point. “I'll make it up to you.”

Thor crowds Loki against the wall and kisses him, making sure Loki can taste himself on Thor's tongue. His cock throbs, pressed against Loki's limp one, separated by too many layers. “How?” he growls.

“After school...” Loki kisses him again, desperate. “I'll sneak over... I'll ride you.”

“In your skirt.”

“Yes, in my skirt, with my pretty tits out.” Loki laughs, cruel, when Thor groans and ruts against him. “Later.” Then Loki shoves Thor off of him unceremoniously, readjusts himself, the exits the stall with a wink tossed over his shoulder.

Thor slams the stall door shut and yanks down his pants—Loki's promise be damned, he has to cum _now_.

He's going to be late for his next class, but who cares? Thor 's going to drain himself dry right now and give Loki the ride of his life—if his asshole isn't blown and leaking cum for days after, Thor won't have done his job properly.

So he would just have to try again.

And again.

* * *

 


End file.
